Whose Cloudtail's Real Father Princess X ?
by Arbok and Weezing0299
Summary: when Cloudtail asks his mother who is father is he is surprised 2 hear the answer
1. Chapter 1

_**Whose Cloudtail's real father???**_

"Whitepaw, it's time you met your Grandmother." Cloudtail told his daughter. The white she-cat looked up at her father.

"Really?" She mewed. Cloudtail nodded.

"Go get your mother; I want to take her as well." Cloudtail said. Whitepaw nodded and scampered off to go find her mom. She returned quickly with another she-cat. She was also had white fur, but she had ginger patches on it.

"Hello Brightheart." Cloudtail greeted his mate. He brushed his muzzle against her flank.

"We're going to see Princess, Cloudtail?" Brightheart asked. Her mate nodded.

"I'll lead the way." He replied and dashed off. Brightheart shook her head.

"Your father." She sighed.

***

Princess was strolling in her garden when she saw three cats running towards her.

"Cloudtail, Brightheart!" She exclaimed. The ThunderClan Warriors rushed up to her and dipped their heads in greeting. Princess then noticed the young apprentice.

"Whose this?" Princess asked.

"Your grandkit." Cloudtail replied with pride. Princess was shocked.

"I'm a grandmother!" She exclaimed. Cloudtail nodded.

"What's her name?" Princess asked.

"I'm Whitepaw." Whitepaw answered. Princess smiled at the young cat and touched noses with her. Cloudtail smiled. He had wanted his mother to meet her first grandkit, but he had another purpose for visiting her.

"Brightheart can you take Whitepaw back to the camp, I want to speak to my mother privately." He asked. Brightheart nodded.

"Of course. Come on Whitepaw." She agreed. She licked her daughter affectionately on the ear and trotted off in the direction of the camp.

"Goodbye Princess." Whitepaw said and she followed her mother. Princess smiled at the two she-cats. Once they were out of sight she gave her son a serious and curious look.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked. Cloudtail sighed.

"Mom, who's my Father?" He asked. Princess didn't meet her son's eyes.

"He wasn't a kittypet." She began. Cloudtail's eyes grew wide with surprise. He had never expected to meet his father, but if he was a clan cat maybe he could. Or maybe he already had.

"I remember the first time I met him. I was barely three moons old and I had left my Twolegs nest and walked around outside. It was moonhigh at that time and I had wandered into the forest and then I saw him. He was on a hunting patrol with another cat. Longpaw was his name. Once Longpaw had seen me he had snarled. Get away kittypet he demanded at me, but I didn't leave. I didn't know I was trespassing. That's when your father stepped in. He told Longpaw to go back to the camp and he would deal with me himself." Princess then took in a deep breath.

"I'll never forget the look your father gave me. A look of pure contempt and fascination. He had said, I've never seen you here before so you probably don't know any better. So why don't you make like a tree and get out of here? I just said, it's make like a tree and leave. He glared at me when I said that, but he then smiled. Your brave kittypet and bravery's once of the two things in this world that I admire. The other being Tigerclaw. I'll see you around kittypet. He was about to run off, but I stopped him. My name's Princess, whats yours? He looked back at me. His sleek black and gray body glistening in the moonlight. I'll never forget his name, Darkstripe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whose Cloudtail's real father???**_

Darkstripe felt lonely. Since the Dark Forest was nothing but pure isolation no wonder he felt the way he did. Tigerstar had figured out how to overcome the isolation and visited his old friend twice a moon, but he spent most of his time plotting with his sons. He never taught Darkstripe how to overcome the isolation and Darkstripe hoped his old mentor would do so, but their some things that should always be kept secret. Darkstripe knew that feeling. No one, not even his best friend Tigerstar, knew he had a son. Darkstripe sighed.

"I'll never get to make it up to him." He said uncharacteristically wistful.

"Make what up to whom?" A voice asked. Darkstripe turned his head and saw Tigerstar standing over him.

"I was a horrible father to my son and I'll never get to make it up to him." Darkstripe answered. Tigerstar looked shocked.

"You had a son! Oh my goodness, your Dustpelt's dad!" He exclaimed.

"No your moron, not Dustpelt!" Darkstripe retorted.

"Hey, don't raise your voice or yell at me Darkstripe!" Tigerstar snapped.

"It's the same thing dummy!" Darkstripe screeched.

"I'm not a moron or a dummy!" Tigerstar bellowed. Darkstripe didn't yell back. He just looked at Tigerstar like he would look a naughty kit.

"You lost nine lives in one shot and you think you're not a dummy." Darkstripe returned. Tigerstar knew Darkstripe had him there so he decided to change the subject.

"Well who is your son?" He asked.

"Cloudtail." Darkstripe answered. Tigerstar was even more surprised by that. He fell over on his back and started rolling with laughter.

"Cloudtail! Wow Darkstripe you're about as bad a father as I am, if not worse!" Tigerstar laughed.

"Your not that bad of a father Tigerstar." Darkstripe replied. Tigerstar stopped laughing. He stood up and looked at his old clan mate.

"I told my son Bramblepaw that if he didn't join me I would kill him. I'm now plotting to use him and my other son, Hawkfrost, to take over the forest. If it all goes downhill then they'll both end up here with us. Yeah that's some real good parenting skills." Tigerstar spat.

"Okay, so we're both bad dads." Darkstripe said.

"You can't bad as bad I am. I never even saw mine, and I can't even remember his mother's name." Another voice said. Darkstripe turned to see Brokenstar looking at him. Although Tigerstar was the only cat able to overcome the isolation of the Dark Forest he could also take others with him. He usually brought Brokenstar with him to visit Darkstripe, but the ex ShadowClan leader always arrived afterwards. How? Darkstripe had absolutely no idea.

"Hey Brokenstar." Darkstripe greeted.

"How did you meet the mother Brokenstar?" Tigerstar asked.

"Well I met his mother after my exile, and she let me and my rouges sleep in her garden. I woke up the next morning and left and when I visited her again for shelter I found out she was pregnant, so I assumed it was mine." Brokenstar replied.

"What did she look like?" Darkstripe asked. Brokenstar was thinking silently.

"Well she was a light brown tabby she-cat. Her chest and paws were all white and I found that very attractive. I still don't know why, but I did. And her name started with a P, I think it was Prissy or something." Tigerstar purred.

"She sounds hot." He stated. Brokenstar nodded.

"Oh you can say that again. The only kit I remember was when I was ThunderClan's prisoner. I never saw what he looked like, but I know his name was Cloudkit." Brokenstar said. Darkstripe instantly stood up and unsheathed his claws.

"Cloudtail's _my_ son, and his mothers name is Princess!" He growled. Brokenstar unsheathed his claws as well.

"No Darkstripe, he's my son." The former clan leader answered.

"Stop!" Tigerstar yelled. The two cats looked at him.

"I'll find out who Cloudtail's dad is with my tiger instincts." He stated. He pointed at Darkstripe.

"Eene meanie miny mo. Catch a rabbit by the toe, if it hollers kill it slow. Eene meanie miny mo. StarClan told me to pick the very best one and you are i-" His paw was pointing at Brokenstar.

T" He moved his paw and pointed at Darkstripe.

"Darkstripe's the dad." He answered.

"WHAT?" You can't do that it's against the rules1" Brokenstar yelled.

"If I gave a rat's posterior about the rules do you think I'd be here in the Dark Forest?" Tigerstar retorted.

"Obey the rules Tigerstar and maybe StarClan will let you out for good behavior." Another voice said. All three cats turned to see someone they never expected to see. The cat was small about the size of a young apprentice and his fur was black. He had one white paw and a purple collar studded with the teeth of his victims. The cat glared at Tigerstar with his icy blue eyes. Tigerstar glared back.

"What are you doing here Scourge?" He demanded.

"Well I figured if you could overcome the isolation then so could I. I am better then you after all." Scourge replied. Tigerstar growled.

"What makes you think your better then me?" He questioned. Scourge raised one of his paws and unsheathed his claws.

"I proved it nine times over in your forest Tigerstar. I'll do it in this one as well." Scourge threatened. Tigerstar remembered the pain of Scourge's claws. He backed down and looked away. Scourge gave a small smug smile and sheathed his claws.

"So you both think that you're the father of Cloudtail right?" He asked. Darkstripe and Brokenstar nodded.

"Well then I hope you know that Cloudtail is my half nephew. Thus making Princess my half sister. Now I may not know her at all and I may be a cold blooded killer. But I'm still a brother. And as such I want to tear Cloudtail's father limb from limb because he mated with my sister. So which one of you is it?" Scourge asked unsheathing his claws again. Brokenstar stepped back.

"He is." He stated. Scourge looked at Darkstripe.

"Darkstripe, do you still think that your Cloudtail's father?" BloodClan's old leader asked. Darkstripe shook his head.

"No I don't think so." He replied. Scourge nodded and resheathed his claws.

"I _know_ so." Darkstripe snarled. Scourge whipped around and looked Darkstripe in the eye.

"Do whatever you want to me Scourge. I'm already dead so what does it matter. I pretended that Cloudtail wasn't my son so my clan wouldn't hate me for mating with a kittypet. So Tigerstar and Longtail wouldn't hate me for it. Princess swore she wouldn't tell my son or any other cat in the forest about it to protect me. Even when Firestar visited her she pretended not to know about the forest to protect me. I love her and she feels the same way about me and I'm not ashamed to admit that. Not anymore." Darkstripe said defiantly. Scourge looked at Tigerstar.

"You were right, he's the father." Scourge said.

"What makes you think that?" Brokenstar demanded.

"You were too much of a coward to admit that you loved my sister. Darkstripe wasn't and only the real father would act like that." Scourge answered. Brokenstar snarled at the black cat.

"You said you would tear us limb from limb of course I'd be scared. So why aren't you doing it to him?" He asked.

"Simple I lied. It's not like I've never done it before." Scourge replied. Brokenstar continued to argue with Scourge and the ex BloodClan leader didn't care. Tigerstar would comment every once in a while but one look from Scourge would silence him.

Even though his best friend was there with him, he had stuck up for the she-cat she loved and gotten the approval of his psycho half brother in law, Darkstripe didn't feel happy. Instead he just felt alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whose Cloudtail's real father???**_

"Darkstripe's my father? That treacherous piece of fox dung!" Cloudtail exclaimed. Princess glared at her son.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about your father that way Cloudtail, he's a good cat." She spat. Cloudtail snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm a flying hedgehog." He said with contempt. Princess sighed.

"Why don't you like Darkstripe?" She asked.

"He left ThunderClan to join Tigerstar. Of all the cat's he chose the most evil one in existence. How can someone like that be good, how can you justify what Darkstripe did?' He asked.

"He owed Tigerstar. You see, after that night Darkstripe would come and visit me. He would talk about his duties as a warrior, some of the other cats in his clan, and about the warrior code. In exchange I told him about my life as a kittypet which he wasn't very fond of. Then one night when he visited me he was extremely exited. His apprentice Longpaw had become a warrior and was named Longtail. He was very proud that his first apprentice had become a warrior. We began having a conversation when I scented something, or someone, I had never smelt before. Darkstripe told me it was Tigerstar, at that point Tigerclaw, who was coming. Your father had nothing bad to say about Tigerstar. He was always talking about him and I was excited to meet him. He was a gigantic cat and his amber eyes always seemed to glow whenever he looked at me. I remember exactly what he said. 'So this is where you've been sneaking off to eh Darkstripe?' Darkstripe didn't say anything he was just standing there looking at the ground. Tigerstar continued 'You can't live with a paw in both worlds Darkstripe. You'll have to find out where your loyalties lie. With us or with them.' He added flicking his tail at me. At that point Tigerstar turned around and walked away. Darkstripe called after him, 'You won't tell Bluestar will you?' Tigerstar didn't turn around. 'I know you'll make the right choice Darkstripe,' was all he said. After that day I started seeing him less and less. It was also after that day that I realized I was carrying kits. _His_ kits." Princess explained.

"Well I guess that all makes sense, but how does Darkstripe owe Tigerstar?" Cloudtail asked.

"Because Tigerstar never told any other cat about us. If anyone found out that Darkstripe had feelings for a kittypet then it would be the end of him, but since Tigerstar never said anything Darkstripe felt that he needed to show him the same loyalty and always stick by him." Princess stated.

"Okay so that explains why he was so close to Tigerstar, but theirs something else I don't get. Firestar told me that you didn't know the first thing about the warrior code when he first found you, but you said Darkstripe told you about it. How does that work?" Cloudtail inquired.

"Because if Firestar knew that I knew about the warrior code he would be curious about how a kittypet knew about it. Any clan cat would and if he found out that Darkstripe told me it could lead to him finding out about me being his mate." His mother replied. Cloudtail nodded.

"I guess your right about that." He admitted.

"Anymore questions?" Princess asked. Cloudtail nodded.

"Just one more." He said. The white warrior paused. He didn't know how to ask his next question.

"Well go on spit it out." Princess coaxed. Cloudtail took a deep breath.

"Why did my dad hate us? By us I mean Firestar and I. He was always taunting Firestar and was a complete jerk to me, so why was he like that?" He asked. Princess closed her eyes.

"Darkstripe hated Firestar because Firestar ended our relationship." She answered. Cloudtail's eyes widened.

"Well how does that work out?" He demanded.

"When Firestar first found me I was heavily pregnant with you. I told him that I was giving you to ThunderClan because I wanted you to live the life of a warrior, but that wasn't entirely true. I wanted your father to watch you grow up and to feel the same pride that he felt when Longtail was made into a warrior. When Firestar brought you to the clan Darkstripe was able to figure out that I was the mother which made him the father. He knew that as long as Firestar continued to visit me, then he had a higher chance of being discovered. I couldn't reason with him and after that I rarely saw him. I think he treated you the way he treated you was because he was being a very strict father, or maybe every time he saw you he was reminded of the fact that he couldn't see me anymore." Princess suggested. Cloudtail sighed.

"I guess so, but I still don't like him that much regardless if he's my father or not." He muttered. Princess rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't ask you to accept him right away, but their is something else I want to ask." She said. Cloudtail's ears perked up.

"I'm listening." He responded.

"I wanted to ask you how he's doing. I haven't seen him since he left to join Tigerstar. He only visited me once after he joined ShadowClan and I miss him. Is he okay?" Princess asked. Cloudtail shook his head.

"He's dead mom. He went mad and tried to kill Firestar, but Graystripe arrived and ended his life." Cloudtail revealed. Princess didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes and nodded.

"I thought so. He hadn't come and visited me in a long time and that wasn't like him. I hoped it wasn't true but…" Her voice trailed off. Cloudtail could tell she was trying to hold in her tears. Even though her eyes were closed he could still see wet streaks running down her face.

"I'll go mom." He offered. Princess nodded.

"I'll see you later." She rasped with the tears flowing more rapidly now. Cloudtail nodded. He turned around and left without another word.

***

"Hi Cloudtail how'd your visit go?" Brightheart asked when he arrived back at the camp. Cloudtail shrugged.

"It was okay. I found out who my father was." He said. Brightheart's eye widened in surprise.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"No one important just a kittypet." Cloudtail lied. He figured that if his mother didn't wanted to protect his father in life then Cloudtail would do the same in death. He looked up at the sky. It was moonhigh now and he could see the stars of Silverpelt blazing above him. Cloudtail never believed in StarClan, but he couldn't help but wonder if his warrior ancestors were watching him and was his father watching him as well?

A&W0299

Nd tahts it the last entry in Whose Cloudtail's Real Father, I hoped u enjoyed it nd I hope taht Erin Hunter makes a Princess manga about who really _is_ Cloudtail's dad 4 all we know it could really be Darkstripe, but it might not be. Enyways thnxs 4 reading!!!


End file.
